


2 highs

by vilesouls



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Community College, Couple, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluff while high, Recreational Drug Use, needy, stoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilesouls/pseuds/vilesouls
Summary: you are dating Chwe Hansol and you both like pot. Here are the two different types of high Hansol.





	1. Cheech and Chong

**Author's Note:**

> i was literally watching the cheech and chong movie when this idea came to me. fight me.+ im not good at fluff so uh sorry

You were curled up on the couch wearing Vernon's rainbow tie dye Anti Social-Social Club hoodie. You and Hansol were bursting out laughing at the movie playing on the TV. You both were mocking each other and throwing popcorn at each other while  _Cheech and Chong: Up in Smoke_  could be heard from the TV. 

"That's what you look like when you are STONED out of your MIND!" Hansol half-screamed and pointed at Cheech while he was singing after hitting a gigantic blunt. 

"I do NOT!" you gasped while tossed more popcorn at his face.

You liked nights where it was just you and him. Minghao, who is Hansol's art major roomate, was here earlier but got sick of your bickering and left. The whole house was empty. You two met while in an English class at the cheapest community college. Almost everyone in that college was smart enough to go anywhere else but hey, when you get 2 whole years of college for free (minus textbooks) by just maintaining a C in high school, you take that opportunity. You are kinda happy you ended up going because that's where you met Hansol. Both of you had similar interests. One of them being, weed. While looking at your beautiful boyfriend, he got up and said "Bet".

"Huh?" you responded

"You said you don't look like that when you're high..prove it" 

Sheesh. He loved being right. When he came back with a fresh blunt you lit it and took a nice, long inhale. After you held it, Hansol hit it too. It hasn't hit you yet but after a few more hits, it will.

You hit the blunt once more and then another. Before you knew it, both you and Hansol were out of it.

"Babeeee~~~" Hansol called out to you "If I became a soundcloud rapper, would you support me?" he hugged you from your waist, layed his chin on your stomach and gave you big puppy eyes.

You chuckled and responded with a simple "Sure, why not?"

You both made it back to the couch where you just sat up and pet Hansols hair as he lay his head on your thighs. He faced up to see your face. This called your attention and you locked your eyes with his. 

"Can you give me a forehead kiss?" He asked "I always give them to youuuuu". Hansol seemed in despair but you leaned over and plopped a cute little peck on his forehead. He jumped up and started placing kisses all over your neck and face. You were the type of person to be calm when you are high. You never remember a time where you've been crazy as Hansol had claimed.

He always acted differently, depending on how high he was he could be one of two things. The more high he is, the more clingy. Sometimes when he isn't high out of his mind, he gets in a super sensual mood and gives you passionate kisses and sometimes even massages.

He grabbed your cheeks and gave your face a really good look. 

"Dang, I love you so so so so sooo much" he said in a little cute voice 

You chuckled at his censorship of damn and responded with "I love you too baby, you act like such a cute little puppy." 

"What if I am" he responded in the tiny voice again

"What if you're what?"

"A cute little puppy" He pouted

You couldn't handle all the cuteness radiating from your boyfriend. "You are" you giggled due to not being able to keep it in

Hansol kept cupping your face with his hands and even trying to kiss you while you were trying to continue the movie.

About 5 minutes later, he spoke again.

"You act like you don't like me" He frowned 

"Why is that" you smiled

"Bitch facee" Hansol pouted and just kept pecking your lips.

You continued to play with his hair. You suddenly realized how quiet he was being. You look down to see a heartwarming suprise.

A cute little Hansol asleep on your thigh. While you were playing with his hair, he dozed off.

Right before you dozed off yourself, you thought "What a dumb bet to lose."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut time sisters. + im also bad at writing smut but what else is new

You knocked on the door to Hansol's small house he shared with Minghao. When he opened the door all you heard was some rapper being blasted through a bluetooth speaker and the slight scent of weed. 

"You started without me??" you pouted

"No,not yet, I was just setting it up." He responded as he threw his arm over you and pulled you inside.

You both inhaled and held it in. Passing it to each other after each inhale. Hansol was starting to become his high and flirty self. When he's not super high, he becomes a big flirt and very passionate. He turned off the music that was playing since the moment you entered the house. It was all quiet. You are usually calm when high but today you just wanted some lovin'. Hansol was clinging behind you. He was draped over you while giving you drowsy neck kisses. 

He was even talking into your neck saying things like "Wow you are so beautiful." and "What did i do to receive a beautiful princess like you?". He kept placing kisses all over your neck and sometimes even a little bite. Hansol knew you. He knew what you like, and what your body enjoyed. 

You decided to be bold. You turned around a gave him a long and passionate kiss. He knew what this signaled. He grabbed your hand with no hesitation and you followed him to his bed room. You really liked where this smoke session was heading.

He sat on the bed and you climbed on his lap. You were honestly so glad Minghao had classes today. You two kissed again and you slightly grinded on him. He rolled his hips upward and you could feel his slight bulge growing. You pulled off his ripndip sweatshirt and you took off your hoodie revealing nothing but a bra under. He tugged at your shorts and you got the message. You slid off your shorts while he took off his jeans. You sat on the bed with some pillows surrounding you. At this point you aren't even sure if either of you are high anymore but you both kept going anyway. With your panties off, Hansol kissed your thighs and made his way up. You wanted all of this. He wanted it too. It was perfect.

He started with kitten licks on your clit and eventually started getting rougher and harder. Moans escaped from your mouth. You covered your mouth with your hands but Hansol removed them. "I want to hear my beautiful baby scream my name, I want to hear how good I'm making you feel" Hansol said as he continued to eat you out. 

Two of his fingers ended up pumping inside you. You grinded down on them while his free hand made its way to your breast. He soon added another finger and you squealed. "Hansol..please" you begged "I want you in already".

"Not yet baby, I want to see you beg a bit more." he responded. He started pumping harder with his three fingers and you just couldn't take it.

"Hansol..please pleaseplease" You begged as if your life depended on his dick inside of you.

"Alright, here we go" Hansol got up and placed a big kiss on your neck and aligned himself up with you. You saw his eye fill up with lust as he entered. A shock ran through your whole body. He waited for you to get used to him in your before going in and out. As soon as you gave him the okay, he started. He pumped slow but powerful. You could feel the pleasure entering and taking over your whole body and even your mind. Hansol kept a steady pace.

"Oh my fuck-" Hansol moaned "You feel so good"

You moaned as he pumped in and out of you. Everytime with more power. You were ready to go insane. By the looks of it, Hansol was ready to loose it aswell.

"Babe, I think I might-" you said, thighs twitching.

"Hold on a bit longer? I'm almost there" He responded

You were about to lose it. Your body quickly filling up with oversimulation. Legs twitching and head facing the ceiling. You were about to see stars when you heard Hansol.

"Now." He said into your neck as he released everything he had and you released what you had. He was still in you. He didn't pull out but you didn't care. You were on the pill. He kissed your neck as he let you calm down a bit.

"Holy shit.." You said as you both were riding out your highs.

"You are so amazing baby" He said as he kissed your neck again.


End file.
